


Distracted

by RainbowSeverus



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSeverus/pseuds/RainbowSeverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot that I was challenged to do, Just a little fun with the Merry Men again, well one particular Merry Man. ;-) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

SPOV

Once again Ranger has talked me into doing a distraction for him. Since we are together now, he is more apprehensive about me doing them. The skip is Raymond Stallings, wanted for attempted murder and rape. Not a good guy. But we have picked up worse.  
I stand in front of my closet wearing only a red lace thong. And nearly non-existent matching strapless red lace bra.  
I am trying to decide what to wear tonight. Should I go total slut, street walker, or a classy little black dress? Finally I see the perfect outfit hanging in the back of my closet.  
I have decided to go total slut. I pull the hanger out and look at the dress. I bought it, on sale of course, a few months back. Thinking it would be the perfect dress to make Ranger finally take notice. I've been meaning to use it, but now I get the chance tonight, finally.  
It is black, a spandex-like material that clings to every curve, mostly because it is tight! It has a black lace over-lay on the top portion above the waist, and large cut-outs on both sides. The top half of the dress resembles a large letter "T". And the hemline stops 2 inches below indecent.  
This is perfect I think to myself, at the same time realizing the fact that I cannot wear this bra with it. Oh well.  
I pull the bra off and slide the dress down my body. Holy Shit! This dress should be illegal! But it needs more I think. What? Oh yea, black lace thigh high stockings complete with garter. And shoes?? Black strappy 5 inch sandals with a tiny bit of rhinestone accent for sparkle. Done!  
And with only minutes to spare. Ranger will be here in less than 5 minutes. I think I need to put a coat on before he gets here. He would never let me leave dressed like this. We have only been dating for a couple of weeks, but our schedules (mainly his) haven't allowed us and quality time, if you know what I mean.  
That's another reason I chose this outfit, I want my Ranger induced orgasms damn it!!  
I am pulled out of my day dreams by the click of my front door unlocking. Ranger strides in and looks me over, head to toe. Of course all he can see is the stockings and shoes on my feet. The over coat I have on falls just below my knees.  
As I see the color of his eyes darken he speaks.  
"Ready to go, babe. We're cutting it close. Our target should be there by now. All the team is in place already also."  
"Yepp, let's go." I say as I pick up my purse by the door.  
He leads me out the door with a hand on my back. He locks up behind us and we head down to his Cayenne in my parking lot.  
We climb in the SUV and head over to the take down location. A club called "Smoky". We pull in and he parks the vehicle.  
He turns toward me after he pulls out a comm unit. These things have saved my ass more than once. I sigh as I think of where it needs to be placed. Good thing I have enough of a chest to put the wire and small transmitter under.  
He hands me the wire and I groan. Now is the moment of truth. I have to remove my coat and show him what I have got on.  
I shrug the coat off of my shoulders and let it fall. I glance over to Ranger and see a look of feral lust in his eyes. I ignore his look and begin taping the wire down.  
After I get it settled in, I look over to Ranger and catch him adjusting himself in his cargos. He sighs and tells me.  
"Let's get this over with. You're killing me here, babe."  
I roll my eyes in return and climb out of the Cayenne. I head toward the door after doing a quiet mic check. All the Merry Men involved answer back to the affirmative.  
As I near the door, where Tank and Cal are posted, I see Tank do a double take and Cal visibly gulps. I also hear in my ear softly Woody's southern drawl. "Holy Shit!"  
When I walk through the door, I see that Hal is in place behind the bar. I notice also that Lester, Binkie, Ram, and Vince are milling around as customers. That means that Zip and Zero are covering the back door. Good, I feel better now.  
I sashay over to the bar and carefully perch myself on a stool near our target. I leave a buffer of a stool between us. He quickly closes that gap though as he shifts to the stool next to me.  
I have him panting, drooling, and following me out the front door and into the guys awaiting hands in no time at all.  
After Tank and Bobby secure him in the SUV for his ride to the station, I feel even better. Now what to do with the rest of the night?  
I decide I want to stay and have a little fun. Ranger reluctantly agrees and tells me to round up the rest of the guys and see if they want to join us.  
I easily agree and head off to do just that. I find everyone easily enough and they all agree to stay with us. Except I can't find Les anywhere. Where did he go??  
I roam around the darkened club looking for him one last time. I am drawn to a corner near the restrooms when I hear rhythmic grunting noises.  
What I see when I get there will be branded into my memory forever. I am greeted by a view of Lester's perfectly toned back side, because his pants are around his ankles. OMG! Not only that, but his right hand is moving quickly in an up and down motion. Is he doing what I think he is doing?? OMFG!!  
After the initial shock wears off, I can not control the guffaw of laughter that escapes my throat.  
Les spins around with a totally horrified look on his face, which is a beautiful shade of ruby red. He squeaks and jerks his pants back up hurriedly, then stutters.  
"Uhhhh...... Beautiful ...... let me ...... let me explain."  
"No need Les, it's pretty obvious what's going on here." I giggle.  
"Yea ...... but ..... but...... Oh hell!! It's your fault!"  
"What the hell are you talking about Lester Santos??" I screech out.  
"Well isn't it obvious?? You show up looking like sex in heels! Damn Beautiful, you should know by now, you make us all hard as hell!!" Les explains.  
I am standing there with my mouth hanging open when I hear a voice behind me growl out.  
"Santos!!!! Mats ..... 0600!!" Ut oh Ranger is pissed!  
"Shit!" Les exclaims. Then he just wanders off dejected.  
I think back to what I walked up on and start to giggle uncontrollably again.  
"What's so funny, babe?" Ranger asks.  
"You ...... you don't know the half of it." I gasp out.  
"What, there's more? What did my stupid cousin do this time, besides disrespect you with his words as usual?"  
"When I found him....... (giggle) ....... he was ......." And then I lost it again, laughing my ass off.  
"He was what?!"  
Ut oh, Ranger is getting upset now. I better let him know. I lean into his chest and bring my lips up to his ear. I then whisper to him just exactly what Les was doing when I found him.  
"I'll kill him!" Ranger growls.  
"You can teach him a lesson later, on the mats tomorrow morning. That is..... if ..... I let you out of my bed before noon."  
"Good idea babe, let's get out of here."  
Ranger's eyes darken to the shade of coal. He grabs my hand and leads me to the door, then out and to the SUV.  
I turn to Ranger as I buckle myself in. I say in a teasing voice.  
"Besides, Les was just distracted." ####################


End file.
